In the EndRevised
by Icewaterangel
Summary: Ever wonder what is going to happen when Harry meets Voldermort for the last time! This fan fic is written from Ginny's perspective and is rather sad...grad the tissues...a short fan fic


Ginny stood there with a pale panic stricken face. She couldn't move, it seemed as though her muscles had simply stopped working. The horrible words rang through her head once again 

"Quick all students up to your dormitories, He's here he's come. You-know-who has stepped onto Hogwart's grounds. Quickly be gone, I don't want to see any of you in danger. Harry come with me,". Those silencing words had been spoken only seconds ago by Dumbledore whose usual patient and caring face was now twisted with anger and sadness. Ginny did not know what to do. She knew she should simply follow the others and head towards the dormitories, but what good would that do? She would be of no help hiding up in her room. So fighting back all her instincts to leave this situation, she followed Harry in secret. 

Dumbledore took Harry along with a few other teachers down a long hallway that  Ginny had never before seen. Even after being at Hogwarts for 6 years she still found it amazing how there were places she had never seen before. She could hear Dumbledore whispering to Harry but could only make out certain words,

"We must Hurry, only you can do it Harry," was all she was able to make out. Her heart seemed to be beating in her head as she silently followed, until they stopped at large door. Ginny leaned in a little closer in hopes of hearing a bit more.

"Now are you sure you want to do this Harry? We don't know if it will work. But only you can perform the spell for your scar links you to him," said Dumbledore, whose voice was shaky. 

"Yes, I am ready. It's the only way right? Well then we best be on with it. No point in wasting time," said Harry, obviously trying to sound brave, but Ginny could sense the bit of fear in his voice. 

Ginny's Mind raced…_what could they be doing,_ she thought. It was obviously dangerous and she wished she could come out of her hiding spot and ask what she could do to help, but she knew that would be useless, she would only be sent back to the dormitories with the others.

Dumbledore peered into Harry's eyes with great admiration and yet sympathy. Ginny still stood watching and waiting for them to speak again.

"Well then, lets go," said Dumbledore giving Harry a pat on the back. Ginny followed once again as they walked towards another set of large doors, which lead to the crisp cool outdoors. 

"Right then, so it's revursus relarium?" said Harry looking at Dumbledore cautiously. 

"Yes that's right. Now remember, there are no grantees here, you will be in great danger. Once this is said it is all up to you. I'm so sorry my dear boy that it has to come to this," said Dumbledore whose eyes had now swelled with tears. 

Ginny thought it threw, she knew Harry must be trying some sort of spell to destroy Voldermort. But how could Dumbledore put Harry in such danger? Everyone still knew that Ginny had liked Harry for as long as anyone could remember. As embarrassing as it was Ginny couldn't help the way she felt. The thought of Harry in danger made her stomach twist and turn, she just couldn't take it.

"What exactly are you planning on doing? Sending him out into danger like this!! He could be killed! Is that what your GREAT plan is hmmm…to get him killed"? Ginny had emerged from her hiding place and spoke to Dumbledore in a harsh tone.

"Ginny! What on earth are you doing here! This isn't any of your business! You can't be interfering with things which you know nothing about!!!" yelled Harry.

Ginny's face immediately turned red and she tried to explain herself as Dumbledore just patiently watched "well you see…I just…I heard you talking and…well…I"  "That's quite enough now dear," said Dumbledore  "Now go back to your dormitory. What we are doing here does not concern you," Ginny was ready to say she wouldn't leave but knew this would only angry Harry even more. So begrudgingly Ginny turned and walked away towards the castle, tears streaming down her face. She had never felt so helpless. She knew something horrible was going to happen she could just feel it.

"CRAAAAAASHHH," Ginny heard a HUGE noise coming from the direction in which she just left. _Oh no she thought! It's him it's Voldertmort!! He's going to kill them!!! I have to do something! _And with that Ginny ran back towards where Harry and Dumbledore had been only moments before, but no one was there…they were gone! Ginny called for them and looked around for them panicking. _Where could they have gone! What was that loud noise!! _Ginny asked herself still searching desperately for a sign of someone. It was then that she caught the sight of someone's robes and she ran towards them. It was Harry; he looked scared and yet determined. He was running so fast into the school Ginny knew there was no way she could catch him.

"Harry please stop! What was that bang!" cried Ginny but Harry wasn't listening by that time he had already vanished behind the huge stone Hogwart's walls. 

Finally Ginny reached the school and walked inside…dead silence. She looked around and could see no one. It was an eerie silence; she waited for the sound of someone talking or even footsteps but nothing came. The air became still and cold, a shiver ran down the back of her spine and she felt sick. Never before had she felt so uncomfortable in the school so loved so dearly. She peered around to see Harry sitting at the table at the end of the hall, she found it odd she hadn't seen him there only a second ago.

"Harry! What is going on! I am sorry for following you outside I know it isn't any of my business but I am worried. What is happening here," said Ginny trying desperately not to sound as frightened as she truly was.

"Please Ginny just leave, It's ok, everything will be fine soon. You just can't be here right now. I need to do something, it's the only way," but Harry cut himself off. He looked up at Ginny and her heart sank, Harry had tears in his eyes and his face seemed nothing short of terrified.

"No, I can't leave Harry what's wrong!! What are you doing please tell me! Is it dangerous? Do you know where Vold…where he is???" said Ginny trying to hold back her own tears which she now felt streaming down her cheek. 

"No, but I'm waiting for him. I want him to come to me. But you see you can't  be here. I can't have you getting hurt. Please Ginny for my sake go please," said Harry as he stood to his feet. It was then that Ginny noticed the tiny bottle that Harry had been concealing inside his hand.

"What's that for?" said Ginny as she wiped her tears.

"Potion, to destroy Voldermort. It's a combination spell and potion. They don't know if it will work, but only I can perform it since the spell needs the connection between Voldermort and I to work properly," said Harry his voice shaky but precise.

"Alright, I wish I could stay but be careful Harry. I can't believe Dumbledore is letting you do this. I am planning on sending him a very long letter about putting students in danger. Especially one as great as you," Ginny blushed and smiled.

"Hmmm, I believe Hermione is rubbing off on you. I'll be ok but really go now please," said Harry. Ginny nodded and headed up the stairs. She knew something had happened though. Harry always so brave seemed so frightened. She couldn't understand why. But then again Harry wasn't a god or anything he had feelings of course. It was then that she felt the air go cold and sickly all around her. It was as if she wanted to scream at the disgust of it but couldn't. She turned around to see if she was still able to get a glimpse of Harry when she felt a clammy ice-cold hand grab tightly and cover her mouth.

"Shhhhh my dear. You wouldn't want to startle anyone now would you?" the voice was hideous and snake-like. Ginny felt as though she could burst from fright. She had never before in her life seen him, but now she was face to face with the infamous Voldermort.

"It's a pity it is, how stupid everyone here is. Didn't your headmaster tell you to stay in your room? Tisk…tisk, see what disobedience leads to?" Ginny's heart pounded as she starred into the lifeless eyes. Voldermort had a firm grip on her so she was completely unable to escape. She struggle, of course but it was so use. He walked her down the stairs and turned the corner with a laugh.

"Harry, Harry Potter. Alas we meet again. I am getting quite tired of this boy. You know that. Why you don't just give this up is beyond me," Voldermort hissed in a subhuman tone.

"Ginny…whh…LET HER GO!! She has nothing to do with this!" screamed Harry as he rose to his feet in an unwavering stance. 

"Nothing to do with this? Well now, she has everything to do with this. Killing her would be so easy. But now you wouldn't want that now would you? Having the death of a friend hanging over your head. Now why don't you put down the potion in your hand and let me be," he snarled.

Ginny's eyes enlarged as she shook her head violently to let Harry know he had to defeat Voldermort no matter what the cost. 

"Stop you annoying little rodent!" said Voldermort as Ginny continued to struggle.

Suddenly Voldermort raised his wand and shouted "Manifus," and Ginny could feel her head spinning. She could also hear the faint cries of Harry and then it went black. She lied there for a second and then opened her eyes. Slowly she looked around and could see Harry and Voldermort standing there, but that wasn't all, she could also see herself lying lifeless on the floor beside Voldermort. 

At first she panicked, _am I dead?_ She thought. But she knew it must only be the spell. She tried to get Harry's attention by screaming and waving her arms around but nothing seemed to work. 

"What have you done! You don't deserve to live! Nothing about you is human! You are lucky you lived this long!" screamed Harry as he lifted his arm and went to throw the potion at Voldermort's feet.

"NOOOO!" screamed Volermort. Surprised by this reaction Harry stopped looked at him in utter confusion.

"You stupid boy! Don't you see killing me will kill you as well! Why do you think I have not killed you already myself? I have had many opportunities of course. But no it would be suicide. Linked by the damn curse that brought us here. That damn scar on your forehead! If it weren't for your stupid Mudblood mother everything would be under my control. But no, you, it's always you, getting in my way!" Said Volermort getting more enraged at every breath.

"I don't care! I'd rather be dead and have you dead with me than have everyone suffer because of your insanity! It was my mother who saved not only me, but also so many others! You will never understand love or kindness! You are evil, you…I have no words to describe my utter disgust for what you have done!" Harry now had tears streaming down his face and his hand was raised holding the bottle of swirling purple potion. 

Ginny screamed and ran towards Harry wishing with all her heart she could do something!! "No Harry you can't! We can find another way! Please Harry please I can't live without you here!! Oh God Harry please hear me please!" But Ginny's pleas were in vain. 

A sudden gust of purple smoke filled the room and the unwavering sound of Harry's voice screamed  "revursus relarium". Ginny closed her eyes and fell to the floor in sobs. She lifted her head and saw Voldermort's knurled face hissing and twisting as he fell to the floor with a thud. Ginny than looked over at Harry who still stood. A sudden rush of Happiness filled her, but when she saw his face all happiness faded. Harry's eyes closed and his body wavered from side to side. He then to fell to his side and didn't move.

For a moment Ginny sat horrified in silence. Then she blacked out again and awoke feeling sick with a throbbing head. Her thoughts quickly brought her to_ maybe it was dream! _But all hope of that vanished once she opened her eyes and found herself lying beside Voldermort's dead body. Her head quickly turned in Harry's direction and he still lay there, not a sound was made.

Ginny sat up and ran towards Harry, she began to violently shake him and scream "Wake up!! What is wrong with you, you can't die! Harry WAKE UP!! This isn't happening wake up" Finally Ginny gave up screaming and fell crying onto Harry's body. She had never felt so horrible, out of everything that had happened at Hogwarts nothing had ever made her feel this bad. She seemed to be paralyzed, sitting there collapsed on Harry. Ginny was sure she would never stop crying. Huge tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto Harry's clean robes. She looked once more into Harry's face and noticed something that took her breath away. Right before her eyes she saw Harry's scar turn a bright yellow and vanish.

"Oh no. Ginny, did you see? What…my greatest fears have been confirmed," it was Dumbledore as he crouched down beside Ginny. She looked up at him with her tear stained face and saw that he to was crying. 

"It was never my intention for this to happen. Harry…he fooled us, he did. Guess he set off some sort of a diversion and ran. I only wish I could have found him sooner. Brave to the end this one," said Dumbledore in-between sobs. 

"I…he…I…he said that…it was like suicide… if Harry killed Voldermort he would …d…die as well" Ginny managed to say before she broke down again. 

"Yes, I was afraid of that which is why I told Harry we would find another way besides the potion. But he wouldn't hear of it. Come Ginny lets take you to se Madam Pomfrey. I have to speak with the rest of the school," said Dumbledor standing to his feet and lifted Ginny to hers. 

"No, I want…I…I have to see Ron and Hermione…I," Ginny sobbed. She knew the last thing she wanted to do was see Ron and Hermione as they were told what happened but she felt she would die without her close friends to comfort her.

The afternoon had passed and Hermione and Ron had been told. Of course neither took the news well. Hermione simple refused to believe it and Ron just stared not speaking. All the students were the in the great hall and Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stood at the back not speaking, they were the only students who already knew what had happened. 

Ginny looked over at Hermione and saw her wiping tears away from her face. She peered over at Ron who was staring at the floor and biting his quivering lip. She couldn't help it, she had not stopped crying all day, tear still fell from her face as she looked at to hear the beginning of what Dumbeldore had to say.

"As you all know today has been a most terrible, terrifying day. Most of you I'm sure would like to hear me say something like, Voldermort is gone, this is true, he is gone, dead never to return, this is true. But within this happy story of the defeat of Voldermort the saddest story ever heard is woven through it. It is the story of a boy who's parents where kill by an evil wizard. A boy who his whole life had to fight an evil which most of us could not even imagine. But he lived this well, he stood up against this evil and defeated it. Some in future times may say that this evil also defeated him, but no make no mistake he destroyed this evil. Yes I'm sorry but what I am telling you is that Harry Potter has been killed. It was out of his own free will that he gave his life to help save us from a most unfortunate future. He was bound to evil by a scar and he defeated it with his bravery".

Ginny smiled and glanced over to see a slight smile on Hermione's face as well. Ron had now looked up and tears fell down his face, but even so he to had a faint smile on his freckly face.

"Now that Voldermort is gone Harry has left us as well. For when Voldermort was defeated, Harry's signature mark, the same mark that bound him to Voldermort disappeared once Voldermort died. Finally Harry will be known for his bravery and love, not his scar".

The End


End file.
